


A Broken Heart

by katiewinchester87



Category: Naruto
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Character Death, Edited, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I've never done this before help, Lemon, NaruHina - Freeform, Sad Naruto, Smut, but cute fluffy smut, flut i guess, i wrote this a year ago, lots and lots of angst, my ship is canon and I'll never get tired of that, really sad but then really happy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-11
Updated: 2017-12-11
Packaged: 2019-02-13 08:44:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12980376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katiewinchester87/pseuds/katiewinchester87
Summary: "Please...Hinata...Don't leave me too."Naruto comes back from a mission, only to find that someone he cares deeply about is dead. With no one else to turn to, Hinata lends a hand. Rated for lemony content. Naruhina. Also posted on FFNet.





	A Broken Heart

The streets of the Hidden leaf village were quiet. It was late in the night, and the whole village was asleep. Nobody noticed a blond shinobi sitting alone on a swing. Nobody noticed the tears that were steadily trickling down his face. Nobody noticed his sobs.

Naruto Uzumaki listened to the sound of the crickets and watched the countless fireflies that zoomed around, lighting up the night sky. He watched the wind rustle the grass, the stars twinkle, and listened to the peaceful silence that overtook the night. All the while, he was trying to hold back tears that somehow slipped down his face anyway. No matter how much he wanted them to stop, to be strong and brave, they still fell anyway. Eventually, he just let them. For Naruto, everything that had occurred within the last few hours was simply a rush of emotions, overwhelming his senses and his reasoning. How could everything change so suddenly?

He had just returned from a short mission with Sakura, cheerful and jubilant of its success. He wanted to go home, take a nap, and relax. However, he knew he had to give a mission report to Tsunade before he did anything else, lest he face her wrath. So, Naruto and Sakura walked into Tsunade's office a few minutes later. Immediately, he noticed out of his peripheral that Kakashi-sensei was already waiting for them. He didn't fail to notice the fact that Kakashi, Shizune and Tsunade all looked very pensive, which was unusual. Naruto also didn't fail to notice the almost-empty bottle of sake, which now lay forgotten on the Hokage's desk. With her alcoholic tendencies, Naruto didn't take this into much consideration. Nonetheless, the tension within the room was palpable; he found it mildly distressing.

"What's the matter, Granny? Lose another bet?" Naruto asked, covering his uneasiness with his signature grin.

Nothing. She didn't say anything. The Hokage simply looked at him with a look of pity and sorrow, full of somber words that she wanted to remain unspoken. Her eyes were bloodshot and her nose was rosy, which only served to increase Naruto's agitation.

"What about you Shizune? Kakashi-sensei? What's wrong?" Naruto's previously pleasant grin faded into a frown. The three adults looked so solemn, a complete contradiction to their usual boisterous selves.

"Naruto, have a seat. You too Sakura. We need to have a talk." Kakashi spoke quietly.

Naruto and Sakura exchanged confused looks and slowly sat down. There was a pregnant pause before Tsunade spoke.

"We have just received a message regarding Jiraiya and-"

"He's been gone for a while now!" Naruto interrupted. "Where is he? When is he coming home? Did he find anything new info about Pain? What's taking him so long?" He probably got sidetracked doing his 'research' Naruto thought. Next to him, Sakura rolled her eyes at his boldness. She was prepared for the scolding that would inevitably follow Naruto's spontaneous questioning.

Surprisingly, none came. Only a pause, a deep breath, then the Fifth Hokage resumed where she was cut off as if nothing was said at all.

"Naruto, there's been a development, and it concerns you most of all. As I said, we have received some information about Jiraiya, and it's imperative that you know about it." Tsunade spoke softly and gently, as though Naruto was a toddler who was having a tantrum. A slow, quiet, soothing tone. It didn't suit her at all. It was motherly and calm, attributes that he would never have associated her with.

"Well? What happened?" Naruto was no longer grinning or frowning, but wore an anxious expression, brows furrowed and eyes scanning all the wistful faces within the office.

Kakashi spoke just as gently as Tsunade did. "Naruto...we're so sorry….Jiraiya's dead."

Sakura gasped. Naruto froze.

"What...what did you say? I don't think...I heard you right." Naruto stumbled. He could hear the sheer desperation in his own voice.

"Jiraiya was found a few days ago. I'm sorry, Naruto. I know how much he meant to you." murmured Shizune.

Naruto didn't speak. He didn't move. He could vaguely hear everyone speaking to him, though all he could understand was 'dead'. Dead. Dead. Dead...He didn't care about the details, and he knew that they were trying to ease his pain, but the only thought to consume him was that he would never again see his silly, perverted sensei. Naruto abruptly stood up and the adults silenced, watched him as he walked towards the door, his face staring at the floor. Suddenly, he felt a soft hand on his arm.

"Naruto... " Sakura whispered. He could feel her tearful, sympathetic gaze boring into him. Naruto's agonized blue eyes looked up to match her gentle green ones. He could feel the burning of tears starting to break through, and immediately turned his head away. He jerked his arm away from her reach and opened the door. Naruto robotically walked out, not bothering to close the door behind him.

Next thing he knew, he was here. Sitting on a swing. Alone. Naruto had let his feet guide him around, allowing himself to walk anywhere. His mind was far too preoccupied, processing the reality that he was never going to see that arrogant smirk on the old sage's face. He would never again see the man that he had regarded as a father, smiling fondly down at him beneath his massive head of white hair. He would never eat ramen with him, he would never read the manuscripts of one of his new books. Naruto was alone, so utterly alone.

Naruto had once become used to being lonely. His childhood was far from peaceful, with no parents and no friends to support him; only the undying disgust of the other people in the village, as if he were nothing more than a bothersome cockroach. Parents didn't want their children near him, and no adult would ever consider talking to him out of anything but malice. Naruto knew all too well the feeling of loneliness, and he hated it. Although Naruto had been alone and hated for over a decade of his life, he knew loneliness wasn't something you got used to. He was as hurt and alone as a five year old as he was as a ten year old. It didn't change. As he continued to wander aimlessly, the beginning of twilight crept upon him, followed by the crescent moon peeking over the horizon until it was high in the sky, then the millions of little stars that were gazing down, twinkling and shimmering.. The village was going to bed, kissing loved ones goodnight, snuggling into their comfortable bed in their comfortable homes with their comfortable life.

"Dammit!" Naruto cried out to the summer sky. Why did people always die around him?! Why was he destined to be loved, only to have it taken away from him?! Why, God why, was he orphaned, given a father, then orphaned once again?

"N-N-Naruto?" a shy, quiet voice stuttered behind him.

Naruto didn't have to turn around to know that voice. He knew it was her right away.

"Hey Hinata." Naruto cleared his throat, took a deep breath, turned around and gave a watery smile.

"N-Naruto, w-what's wrong?" Hinata stuttered her way through the question. She was surprised at herself, as she used to never be able to talk to Naruto without passing out. She couldn't help it, and was glad that peculiar habit of hers was gone. Despite her stutter, she felt pleasure at her newfound bravery. However, that pleasure was buried deep in the back of her mind, as she could see that Naruto was obviously heartbroken, and in turn it made her heartbroken too. She wanted him to be happy, and it broke her heart a little more as she watched Naruto's weak smile turned into a tortuous expression.

"I...can't tell you." Naruto mumbled. "I want to, but I don't think I can."

"Naruto, of c-course you can tell m-me. I'm your f-friend." Naruto was obviously in pain, and she wanted to comfort him. So, gathering her remaining courage, she walked up and sat beside Naruto as he stared at the ground.

"Hinata….."

"Yes Naruto?"

"Pervy sa-...Jira-... My sen-..." He couldn't finish. Saying it made it real, confirmed it as a fact. He couldn't do that yet.

Hinata was able to gather what he was trying to convey from his face and gasped.

"Oh no...Naruto, I'm so, so sorry."

She watched as his blue eyes continued to stare at the ground. Hinata raised her hand and touched Naruto's.

Before either of them could react, Naruto started to cry. He couldn't fake it anymore. He felt ashamed that Hinata had to see him in such a vulnerable and defeated state, but his facade wasn't worth it to him anymore. Naruto knew Hinata, knew her kind heart and understood that this was totally out of her comfort level. He had only expected her to sit there quietly with him, to stare at the dirty ground in his company. To his surprise, Hinata reached up and gave him a hug, letting his head rest on her shoulder as she stroked his hair. Naruto put his hands on her waist as they sat together, breathing in each others scent. Hinata as surprised as Naruto; here she was, comforting him. It seems that her desire to see him happy overcame her instinct to run away and hide in her room. She wasn't complaining, and so simply held him, gently assuring him that it would be okay. After a while, he raised his head from her shoulder and looked into her pale lavender eyes.

"Please...Hinata…"

Silence.

"Don't leave me too."

Naruto's begging tone shocked Hinata, although she didn't show it on her face. She had always seen him so strong and so fearless, unbreakable and unyielding. Yet here he was, pleading for her presence. Hinata stared into the depths of Naruto's ocean blue eyes, staring at his pain and sadness. She gently took his hand.

"Naruto, come with me. Let's take a walk together."

Hinata squeezed Naruto's hand and nudged him to stand up. Naruto obeyed as he looked at her questioningly.

Hinata knew of a path here that she used to walk with her family, and decided that this would be a good place to start. Naruto and Hinata walked along a path in the forest, not speaking, but simply enjoying each others presence. Hinata allowed her eyes to wander, viewing the natural beauty of the forest. She was in the process of watching a bird peck at the ground in an attempt to ensnare its dinner when she suddenly became painfully aware that they were still holding hands. Hinata started to blush a colour that looked suspiciously like those of the nearby poppies, but thankfully due to the darkness, Naruto didn't notice. She half wished that Naruto would let go, even though she had been wanting to hold his hand since they were young children. Of course, Hinata had been too terrified to act on it. Anyways, Naruto didn't seem to care. He just looked straight ahead. Hinata was able to gather from his earlier look that something terrible happened to his sensei, and with their professions being ninjas, it wasn't difficult for her to infer want had happened. She wanted to ask about it, but she didn't want to be rude and pushy when it was so recent. However, she is a strong believer that it is never a good idea for Naruto - or anyone for that matter- to bottle up their emotions. Hinata decided not to push, to wait until he was ready to speak about it. She continued to walk in silence with Naruto.

Meanwhile, Naruto was thinking very hard: Hinata was holding his hand. He kept on telling himself to take deep breaths. He looked at her. Hinata's long raven hair was gently being tossed around by the quiet breeze, her pale skin glowing in the dim moonlight. Her beautiful lavender eyes were focused upon a nearby bird, but Naruto paid no attention to it. He only had eyes for the shy Hyūga, in all her innocent and compassionate beauty. It took him an extraordinary amount of concentration to remember why he felt so miserable. Naruto could start to feel some tears threatening to resurface once again. He refused to look at Hinata, instead opting to look straight ahead. They continued to walk for another kilometer when Naruto finally felt as though he could go no further without having another breakdown.

"Hinata."

"Yes Naruto?"

"I...I'm sorry, I have to go!"

With that Naruto reluctantly let go of Hinata's small hand and ran into the forest as fast as he possibly could, leaving the Hyūga heiress confused and alone.

Two days passed without anyone seeing head or hair of the infamously hyperactive ninja, and the other ninja were starting to get concerned. "Has anyone seen Naruto lately? I swear, it's like he vanished" Ino said. "I haven't heard him for a while, and he practically lives in this place." Choji, Shikamaru, and Ino were at Ichiraku's ramen, the place where one could normally find Naruto, whether he be eating an absurd amount of ramen or talking and laughing with other teams. However, on this day, he was nowhere to be seen.

"I dunno" Choji spoke through his increasing stack of empty bowls. "He could be anywhere though. I wouldn't worry about it, Ino."

"Choji's right. Besides, we all know Naruto. He's perfectly capable of taking care of himself" Shikamaru agreed.

And so, the topic was resolved and the conversation moved to a new subject.

However, at Naruto's apartment, it was a completely different story. Naruto hadn't bothered to clean up after himself, and the state of his apartment showed. Empty ramen packets and other random packaged foods lay on the floor, some still yet to be eaten. Clothes lay discarded on dressers, tables and chairs, his bed was constantly unmade due to the continuous hours he spent on it. He hadn't showered or talked to anyone. In short, Naruto was a mess, festering with guilt and embarrassment gnawing on his brain. He felt guilty about leaving Hinata alone in the forest, especially since she only had the best intentions in mind for him. She just wanted to help him feel better, and, as a thank you, he runs away from her spontaneously. He would be surprised if she wanted to talk to him anytime soon. The embarrassment was from his emotional display - his sudden tears, his throat unable to make a rational noise. He hated feeling like this.

Naruto was on the roof of his building, staring into the sunset, watching the pinks, reds, yellows and oranges blend together to make the sky look as though it was on fire. He would have admired its elegance if he had not been so distracted. In fact, he had lost track of how long he had sat there, with his mind focused on...his...death, and all the other things that would be arranged. Would there be a funeral? What would happen next? What was he going to do? Naruto was so preoccupied in his thoughts that he didn't sense someone behind him until they were well within attacking range. If this mysterious person was an enemy, he would be dead by now. He turned around, not to meet a cruel face of a foe, but by a blushing, shy girl.

"Hinata?" Suddenly, Naruto let out an exhausted laugh. "How did you know that I was up here?"

"..I-I saw you on the roof and...I know that this probably isn't a good t-time, and I-I know that you want space and I...I..." Hinata sighed. "Naruto, please talk to me."

Naruto looked at her with with a small smile, then turned his head up. It was dark enough that he could start to see a few stars in the sky. He thought about how many million of light years away the stars are, about how incomprehensibly massive and bright they are. But he knew that in the grand scheme of the universe, these bright, beautiful stars are considered nothing. Hell, he was considered nothing. If one of these stars died out, an astronomer would notice. They would record it, maybe make a note that a constellation was no longer complete. However, there are billions, trillions - no, centillions! - of stars out there. Many probably die every day. But nobody notices them. When they die out, not a single person records it. Nobody cares. If he died, would people care? Would anybody shed a tear or two, and say nice things about him while he lay six feet under? At the end of the day, he is the demon boy who contaminated the village and deserved to be put down like a sick dog. People would get over his death so quickly that it would be like he never existed in the first place. And would people in other villages care? In the Hidden Sound, in the Hidden Mist, who would care?! Would they break down and cry? Would they call for him in their sleep, as Naruto had done for Jiraiya? Of course not! It doesn't matter, nobody cares! He was irrelevant, unnecessary. At least with Jiraiya, people acknowledged him and his accomplishments. When they would discover his death, they would start shaking their head and declaring their own opinion of what kind of man he was, and that it was a tragedy that he had passed away. Then, it would not be sadness of his death. It would be sadness that they will be lacking one more person to protect them. Even with their misplaced sympathy, nobody felt this pain as Naruto did. Besides, the world had actually benefited from Jiraiya. But who was Naruto? He was a orphan. An outcast. A demon. He was simply there, tired and wandering.

While Naruto was thinking, Hinata could plainly see his misery. The silence and stillness between them was eerie. For as long as she could remember, being around the blond ninja meant lots of energy and noise. Naruto and Jiraiya were so close, Hinata thought sadly. She could remember her own mother, how her death took its toll upon her family. Her sister was too young to understand clearly, but Hinata remembered her mother's sweet smile and gentle soul. When she died, her father was never the same. He became withdrawn, cruel, and cold. Hinata could never bare it if Naruto became the same way, no matter how different Naruto was from her father. She stood back as her father suffered. She would not do the same thing again, especially towards the young man that she loved.

"Naruto, look at me."

He stayed very still. Hinata wasn't sure whether or not he was ignoring her, or he was just too deep in his own thoughts.

"Naruto! Please!" She said louder, more stern. It worked, as Naruto jumped and stared at her, his mouth slack as though he completely forgot that she was there in the first place. In addition to that, she had spoken quite loud compared to her usual timid tones. Hinata was pleased that she had his undivided attention, and continued to try and soothe him out of his reverie.

"Naruto, please listen to me. I know you miss him, but please, come back to us. We all miss you as well, and hiding away won't solve anything. It'll make you feel worse. Believe me, I know." He met her eyes. "I know that all you want to do is be alone, but you need your friends here with you - we care about you, and we want you to be happy." Her beautiful, lavender eyes were wide with concern. Naruto looked at his feet.

"I don't have anyone left" he whimpered.

Hinata cupped her hands around his face. "That's not true. You have Team eight, Team ten, Team Guy, Sakura, Sasuke - even if you two aren't on the best of terms right now - you have Kakashi-sensei, and…" Hinata suddenly blushed. "You have me."

Naruto met her eyes once again and tears began to fall for what he felt must have been the thousandth time in the past few days. He tentatively cupped her face as they stood there, staring into each other's eyes. He leaned forward a little bit and touched his forehead to hers. Hinata realized that this is one of the first times since they were genin that she's seen him without the standard Konoha headband. As silly as it was, seeing him without his normal blaring orange outfit made her feel butterflies in her stomach. In that moment, even the heavens seemed to be moved, as rain started to fall; however, neither of them cared as they stood there, foreheads touching, taking deep, calming breaths together. Hinata didn't want herself or Naruto to get sick, so she very reluctantly let go of his face and grabbed his hand. She guided him towards his balcony where she led them inside. Hinata wove through the messy room, where she directed him towards his bed. Naruto remained quiet, and didn't make any indication that he wanted her to go or to linger. She crouched down so that she could match his height on the bed.

"Naruto, would you like me to stay?"

He nodded.

"Would you like me to make some tea? I promise it'll help."

He nodded again.

Hinata gave a small smile and left the room, searching her way around the small apartment to find the kitchen. She soon found it, and as she walked in she was met with a sight akin to a hurricane sweeping through the small room. She gingerly stepped over the uneaten food and made her way to the sink. She easily found the kettle, filled it up with water from the sink, and started to boil it. While she was waiting, she decided to tidy up the kitchen. As she was cleaning, Hinata was hit by the sudden realization that she was, indeed, in Naruto's house. Cleaning his kitchen. Just the two of them here. She blushed so quickly that she got headrush, then (after regaining her balance) shook her head and completed the task at hand. By the time she swept the floor, wiped down the counters, and cleaned up the general rubbish that was lying around, the water was boiling. She made the tea and slowly brought up the steaming mugs to Naruto's room. Once there, she took a deep breath and gave a small knock on his door, waited a few seconds, then entered. When she walked in, Naruto was sitting on his bed, staring at the wall.

"Naruto?"

"Hm?" He turned to face her.

"I made the tea." She gestured. "I hope it's what you like because I didn't see any other types of tea and I assumed that this is okay but if you don't like it I can always make some more and-"

"Hinata, it's okay. Really, thank you for the tea." He gave a tiny little smile, microscopic compared to his usual enormous grins.

Hinata was now internally hitting herself over her nervous babble. At least she's not stuttering anymore, because that's a major improvement. Now, she can have a reasonable conversation with the young man that she's been in love with for over a decade. No big deal. Hinata decided to push herself a little farther.

"Naruto? Would you...like me to stay a little longer?" Her father was currently away on a business trip, and Neji was on a mission with his team, so there would be no one to lecture her if she came home a little later than usual.

Naruto stood up and and extended his hand, looking so hopeful that she already knew his answer; "Stay. You have no idea how much I need someone to be here with me. Just… Please stay."

Hinata beamed at him and grabbed his outstretched hand. They sat together on his bed, thighs touching, hands together, and her head resting on his shoulder, her hair gently tickling his neck.. They stayed in this position for so long that Hinata forgot where she was and how embarrassed she would be any other time. She almost fell asleep, and was drifting off to the sound of Naruto breathing when he suddenly jumped.

Naruto motioned her to move her head up, and she did so groggly. "Naruto, what's wrong?" He didn't answer, rather he stared at her face, as if he was drinking in every aspect of her face. He began to slowly move in. Next thing she knew, his lips were on hers.

Neither of them moved. After a few seconds, Hinata recovered from her initial shock and started to return the kiss. Naruto gently caressed her bottom lip, silently asking permission to enter. She opened her mouth and felt his tongue slip over her own. They stayed like this for a several minutes, with their gentle, soothing kisses and sweet words mumbled between. Naruto pulled away first, panting. They pressed their foreheads together, both with their eyes closed.

"Naruto…"

Naruto opened his eyes and gave her loving smile. He tilted his head and very gently pressed his lips against hers once again. Hinata then surprised both of them by pushing into the kiss. Naruto put one of his hands on the back of her head and the other one around her waist. Hinata wrapped both of her arms around his neck as they continued to kiss, steadily growing more bold and more passionate. Naruto then cautiously started to move his hand down her body, pulling away with his eyes blazed and face flushed. She knew that she looked similar to him.

"Hinata, are you okay with this? Can I keep going?" She smiled at him and stroked the side of his face.

"Of course." He gave her another beautiful smile and continued.

He kissed her again, kissing Hinata as though he would die without her touch. Hinata gave a small moan and immediately blushed ruby red. Naruto gave a soft chuckle, then slowly started to kiss her down her neck, onto her collarbone, and above her chest. The more he moved down, the more she became uncomfortably aware of the building heat between her legs. Hinata shifted so she was on his lap and then proceeded to wrap her legs around Naruto's waist. As they continued to kiss, Naruto grabbed the bottom of her shirt with his hand and met her gaze, silently asking for permission. Hinata smiled and nodded her head. He grabbed the bottom of her shirt and slowly drew it up, exposing her mesh undershirt and bra. He leaned in and continued to kiss her, while she rested her hands on his hard chest. She tugged at the bottom of his shirt, conveying her silent message. A faint blush appeared on his cheeks as he leaned back and peeled off his shirt, and Hinata couldn't help but stare. They sat back for a few seconds, admiring each other, then met each other's gaze. They smiled at the other, and leaned in once more for a kiss. They continued to roam, and Hinata felt something hard against her thigh. She didn't process what it was immediately, but as soon as she did, she thought she was going to faint. It made the strange feeling inside her grow, and she let out another little moan which Naruto promptly returned. With her bravery growing, she decided to take off her remaining top. As he was kissing her neck with enthusiasm, she swiftly took her shirt off. Naruto separated from her for a second before returning to his previous task. The room was hot, too hot, and filled with moans from both of them. Hinata pulled back once more, giggling at the small whine. She reached behind her, and a small snap was heard before her breast were revealed. His eyes were still focused on her face, but they slowly made their way to her chest. Hinata blushed and watched his face as he gently took one of her mounds with the look of curiosity. He slowly began to massage her, rubbing her nipple between two fingers slowly and deliberately. Hinata moaned and pushed her chest further into his hand, pressing as much of herself into him.

Naruto was slowly losing his mind. Her moans and her scrunched up face was just too cute. He knew of his own arousal, but refused to do anything about it - not until she said so. However, it seemed that Hinata would beat him to it, as she reached down between them and touched Naruto's tent over his pants. He was so startled that he wasn't able to quiet the loud groan that left his mouth. He had unconsciously closed his eyes, so he reopened them to look into her eyes. She met them, and, biting her lip shyly, began to take off his pants. He did the same to her, and after some fumbling and hasty laughs, both Naruto and Hinata were stripped down to their undergarments. Hinata then pulled his black briefs down, pulling them off his legs so that he was completely nude in front of her. Here, she started to stroke him once more. She heard him groan once again, which only fueled her boldness. Naruto began to whimper as he pushed himself into her hand. He started to buck and roll his hips, leaning into her ear, grunting.

"Oh my God.. Hinata..."

She continued to speed up her hand, hearing the continuous stream of grunts and moans and broken variations of her name pouring out of his mouth. She watched as Naruto opened his eyes and brought one hand up to her breast, while sliding the other against her inner thigh.

"Is this okay, Hinata?" he whispered. "I don't want you to do anything you don't want to do."

She exhaled forcefully and kissed under his jaw, her hand slowing down to teasing pace. "I'm perfectly fine." she sighed happily. "Go ahead."

With that, Naruto's hand moved to the wet spot on her cream panties and began to stroke her. Hinata had never been touched there by anyone, and the sudden jolt of pleasure that coursed through her veins made her hand stutter and slow. She then caught herself and began moving her hand faster and faster. Naruto, not to be outdone, moved her panties aside and inserted a finger into her, followed by another. Both of them were moaning without any hesitation now; his hand between her legs, feeling her get wetter and wetter, while the other hand was massaging her breast. Meanwhile, Hinata's hand was stroking his cock as fast as she could, twisting the head and shaft, as well as flicking his nipple, causing him to moan louder than he ever has with his own hand. Both of their hips were rolling into each other, each of them chasing their own release and grinding into each other. Just as she thought he would come, he grabbed her hand to stop her. Hinata looked up and saw Naruto panting as though he had just ran a marathon, and she understood why he stopped her, delaying his release despite the fact that he was so hard it hurt. She leaned in and kissed his cheek, whispering into his ear.

"Lay down, Naruto."

He obeyed her, and watched in anticipation as she climbed on top of him, feeling her wet and hot center against his stomach. Naruto helped Hinata settle above his erection. She kissed him, mumbling loving words to him as he did to her. She then took a deep breath and sank on his cock, throwing her head back in a silent gasp. Naruto did the same. He had never felt anything so hot, tight, smooth, and amazing in his entire life. He waited for her to say it was alright for him to move, waiting for her to adjust. Hinata appreciated his patience, as it took her a minute to become accustomed to the foreign feeling within her. Once she did, she lifted her hips and sank back down, with loud moans accompanying the motion. They continued to move with each other, up and down, until Naruto abruptly sat up and hugged her, pressing their chests together as he began to thrust harder than before. Hinata pressed her forehead to his once more.

"Look at me." She commanded.

Naruto opened his eyes as he continued to thrust into her, panting heavily.

"I love you." Hinata spoke as she kissed his nose.

He let out a small chuckle. "I love you too."

She gave a happy grin to match his own, then shut her eyes once more, releasing another cascade of breathy moans, still completely pressed against him. He reached down and began to toy with her clit, and Hinata knew that she was done for. With a high pitched whine, she finally came, causing Naruto to come with her. They sat together, still connected together, as they fought to regain their breath. He pulled out, gathered the sheets and lay next to her. He brought her to his chest as she gave him a goodnight kiss. They snuggled together as they both drifted off to sleep.

The morning sun was what forced Hinata's eyes to flutter open. It took a few seconds for her sleepy mind to realize that she wasn't in her own room, but in Naruto's bed. She tried to sit up, but two tan arms were holding onto her waist with a vice grip. She smiled and turned her head around, meeting unruly blond hair and a calm face. Hinata watched him as he slept, with his peaceful expression, as she was reminded of how much he's been through; from being the jinchūriki, his brutal childhood, his life as an orphan with no one to protect or help him, and now the death his sensei. Hinata loved and admired Naruto's strength and bravery, which remained despite all the hardships and obstacles that he's been through. Smiling, she began to softly trace the three whiskers that resided on each of his cheeks, watching him twitch in his sleep before returning to his serenity. She then began to trace the other miscellaneous scars on his chest, arms, and shoulders. We have a matching scar she mused, simultaneously tracing her own scar on the side of her ribs and Naruto's scar on the side of his own ribs. She continued to do so, exploring the little imperfections that scattered his skin until he woke up, which astonishingly didn't take as long as she thought it would. After a few minutes, his brilliant blue eyes opened. He adjusted to the bright sunlight, as she watched him focus on her face, smile, then drew her closer, nuzzling her chest.

"Morning, Hinata."

"Good morning Naruto. How'd you sleep?"

"Better than I have in a long time." He pulled back and gently kissed her.

"Thank you."

Hinata furrowed her brow in confusion. "Why are you thanking me?"

Naruto looked at her pale eyes with so much love and compassion that she was momentarily stunned. He brought her to his eye level, leaned in and whispered into her ear softly; "For staying by me, and for loving me as much as I love you."

**Author's Note:**

> When I wrote this, I was still very new to writing. So, with my small break between school and work a year and a half later, I decided to go back and edit this story (even though I really hate to read my own writing). If anyone is re-reading this story, you're probably very aware of the many obvious changes as this is very heavily edited; the word count doubled, the language flows smoother, and there are much more details. The plot stayed the same, but there are so many new details I added that it's a borderline new story. I hope that these changes are for the better. The main purpose of this story was as an outlet for me, and a lot of this story is somewhat related to my personal life. This was created as my way to vent my frustration, while contributing to this community (i.e. I fell into the world of lemons and also wanted to write one because I'm a sinner). I'm still open to any critiques to improve further, and if you spot any spelling or grammar errors, please let me know. I would like to thank everyone who viewed, reviewed, bookmarked or gave kudos to this story, and anyone re-reading this fic or anyone who is new. It does mean a lot to me, so thank you, thank you, thank you from the bottom of my cold little heart.
> 
> xo
> 
> PS remember to use a condom kids


End file.
